


say you'll haunt me

by missymeggins



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymeggins/pseuds/missymeggins
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 3





	say you'll haunt me

_say you'll haunt me_ , Castle/Beckett. Prompted by [](https://effie214.livejournal.com/profile)[**effie214**](https://effie214.livejournal.com/) : **Say you'll haunt me**. 362 words.

In an ideal world, their summer would go like this.  


They're standing in the hallway of the precinct with an entire future at their feet and an audience at their side.  


(Their focus is on each other, but still, there's something to be said for peripheral vision and they both know that the others are watching, waiting to see how this plays out, like their relationship belongs to them and in a way they know it does. They can't begrudge their friends, their partners and co-workers seeing this moment.)  


“So, I'd like to come to the Hampton's if your offer still stands,” she says, and his smile is so bright she thinks it might just blind her to all the things that could go wrong.  


…  
  
In the Hampton's, Richard Castle experiences a perfect moment.  
  
Kate Beckett laughs and it's unbridled, unrestrained, like nothing he's ever heard from her lips. She just laughs, with such pure joy, and it's the best sound he's ever heard. 

…

It surprises them both - just a little - how easily they fall into a comfortable routine. They do their own thing during the day; she swims a little (and when she does, he watches) or reads on the porch while he does a little writing, a little napping, and occasionally a little socialising with the rest of the Hamptons summer crowd.  
  
It's good for them, they realise, to be near each other but not always _with_ each other in such close quarters.   
  
But at night things are different. They open a bottle of wine, have dinner, and just talk. Sometimes they take a stroll along the beachfront, enjoying the cool air and the sound of the waves breaking against the shore.   
  
He holds her hand and she lets him.   
  
It mightn't seem like much to anyone else but they understand that it's a beginning. 

…

It's not an ideal world though, and their summer is not like this. 

It's long and lonely and they're both haunted by the other, silently damning themselves for all the time they wasted and the opportunities they let themselves miss. 

Miles apart they dream the same dreams but do not know it. 


End file.
